Are We There Yet?
by GirlyGeek
Summary: The biker mice take their families on a road trip. Takes place 10 years after 'Home With You'. One-shot spin-off


Well, here I am with yet _another_one-shot spin-off of 'Home With You'. I hope you guys enjoy it! XD

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the sexy biker mice...unfortunately -,- Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini

* * *

**Are We There Yet?**

* * *

Vincent Van Wham whistled happily as he loaded food and supplies into the transport he and his family would be taking on the annual camping trip.

It was something he and the other couples had started doing after their children turned five. Every year, he and Charley, Throttle and Rally, Modo and Reina, and Stoker and Cassiopeia packed their children up and took them to this particular site on the planet that Martians enjoyed using for that very purpose. With its plethora of caves and caverns, it gave children the chance to explore and have little adventures, and it gave adults the chance to escape their everyday lives and recharge their batteries.

It was half a day's ride from their home, but it was well worth the trip.

"DADDY!"

Vinnie whirled around to find his five year-old daughter, Parker, sprinting towards him as fast as her little legs could carry her...

With ten year-old Jett hot on her heels.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Jett bellowed.

"Daddy! Daddy, Jett is trying to kill me!" Parker cried as she hurriedly scrambled and climbed up her father's tall, strong body before taking refuge on his shoulders.

Vinnie sighed. "Jett, stop trying to kill your sister," he said without any real feel of authority.

Parker seeking refuge from her brother, usually for something that _she_did, was almost a daily occurrence. Not that Jett _really _wanted to kill his baby sister, not by any means. Jett loved his little sister and was always quick to defend her if another child was bullying her. He knew from experience that the Thorneboy kids as well as the Maverick triplets were the same way with each other. But quarreling was simply an occupational hazard around siblings...

Especially when Jett took more after his mother personality-wise and Parker took after Vinnie.

"But dad, _she_started it," Jett protested as he pointed angrily up at his sister.

"Nuh, uh!"

"Yuh, huh! You did! You so totally did! You stole my favorite race car then broke it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"I _saw_you!" Jett exclaimed with a stomp of his foot-his emerald eyes flashing.

"Jett, that's enough," Vinnie said with a little more firmness."

"But daaaad, _she_ started it!"

"I don't care _who_ started it," Vincent said firmly. "_I'm _finishing it. Now...I'm going to put you down now, Parker. Jett, I don't want you to move a muscle. Just stay right where you are." Once he had confirmation by way of his son crossing his arms over his white-furred chest and pouting, Vinnie lifted Parker from his shoulders and put her down on the ground beside Jett. "Now Parker," he said as he got down on one knee so he was closer to his children's level. "Did you break your brother's car?"

"Maybe..." Parker answered as she averted her emerald eyes.

"Parker," Vinnie prompted.

Parker sighed and ducked her head so her long, auburn waves obscured her face. "I didn't mean to..."

Vincent reached out and gently hooked a finger under his daughter's chin before tilting her face up a little. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes," Parker said softly with a small nod.

"Alright, then tell your brother that," Vinnie said as he took his finger away and instead gently turned Parker towards Jett.

Parker shuffled her feet a little. "Sorry, Jett..." she said softly. "I didn't mean to break it..."

Jett sighed. His sister looked too pathetic for him to stay angry at her anymore. "It's okay...just ask me next time before you take something, okay?"

"Okay..."

Vinnie smiled. "Alright now...I want the two of you to hug. Good," he said while wrapping his arms around both his children as they hugged. "Now...go to the bathroom then come right back. We're going to be leaving in a few minutes."

"Yay!" both Jett and Parker exclaimed in excitement before turning and running off into their cave dwelling-passing their mother on her way out.

"No running in the house!" Charley called over her shoulder as she made her way to the transport and handed Vinnie the duffle bag she was carrying. "Hey, handsome," she said with a smile.

"Hey beautiful," Vinnie greeted with a grin as he wrapped his tail around his wife's waist and pulled her close while tossing the bag into the transport. His his hands now free, he wrapped them around Charley as he kissed her deeply-smiling when his wife sighed contentedly. "You ready for some fun?"

"Always," Charley said with a smile before standing on tip-toe and kissing the tip of Vinnie's nose. "Throttle and my sister already leave?"

"Yep," Vinnie said with a nod. "They're gonna make sure we all get a good spot. Modo and Reina are heading out just as soon as they finish helping Mama Maverick, and Cass and Stoke are bringing up the rear," he said with a chuckle.

"Figured as much," Charley said with a nod. "What was all that yelling I heard a little while ago?"

"Oh, just Jett trying to kill Parker," he said with a wave of his hand. "Nothing I couldn't handle," he said with a grin.

Charley grinned and chuckled softly. "And just to think that all those years ago you didn't think that you'd make a good father." She kissed her husband tenderly. "I told you that you'd be good at it."

Vinnie gazed deeply into his wife's eyes. "You really think I'm doing a good job?" he asked with an almost child-like uncertainty.

"I _do_." Charley said with a nod. "You're doing an _amazing_ job, Vincent. You're firm, but you're still approachable and loving. You're a _wonderful_ provider, and our two children _adore_ you." She kissed him tenderly. "I couldn't ask for a better husband or father for my children," she murmured.

Vincent smiled and his heart raced. "I love you so much."

"And I love _you_," Charley said with a smile.

"Mommy!"

Charley had no time to react before Parker latched onto her leg.

Tightly hugging her mother's leg, Parker looked up and rested her chin on her leg. "Hi," she said with a smile.

Charley giggled softly. "Hi," she replied before lifting her daughter into her arms and balancing her against her hip. "You ready to go, munchkin?"

"Uh, huh!" Parker answered with an excited nod.

"Good," Charley answered before kissing the tip of her daughter's nose. "Where's your brother?"

"Here I am," Jett said as he approached. "I locked the door."

"Good job, kiddo," Vinnie said with a smile as he ruffled his son's auburn curls. "Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

_...Thorneboy transport; a couple hours later..._

"Are we there yet?" Tyler asked with an underlying whine from the back seat.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Rally answered from the passenger seat up front as she gazed out of the window at the passing landscape. After living on Mars for almost eleven years, the petite brunette still never tired of its strange and rugged desert beauty.

"_How_ soon?" Tyler asked.

"Soon," Throttle answered as he looked over to his wife with a loving smile. Almost eleven years since he had first met Rally, and he was still in much in love with he as ever.

"Meh, whatever..." Tyler grumped under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to stretch out a little more on the seat, but found his action thwarted by Tessa's multitude of various art pads and supplies stacked between them.

Over the years, Tessa had taken a great interest in art, and devoted a great deal of time in improving her skill. She had a drawing pad for pencil drawings, one for chalks, one for charcoals and one for oils, scarcely a day went by when her honey-colored fur was not smudged with one medium or another.

Tyler sighed in exasperation-blowing his long, messy bangs out of his face. "Tessa," he said. "Tessa," he repeated when he got no response. Actually looking at his sister now, he saw that she could not hear him because of the ear-buds she had in her ear as she listened to music and gazed absently out the window. Growling in annoyance, Tyler decided to take a more drastic approach. "Tessa!" he called louder while coupling it with a swat from his tail to his sister's ankle.

"Ow!" Tessa cried in more startled annoyance than anything else as she pulled one of the ear-buds from her ear and glared at her little brother. "What'd you hit me for?"

"Move over," Tyler grouched.

"I _am _moved over," Tessa retorted. "I'm all the way over here, you motard. Open yours eyes, I'm nowhere near you."

"But you've got art stuff all _over_ the place," Tyler whined.

"I do _not_!"

"Tessa," Rally said patiently. "Stop it. Just make room."

Tessa heaved a martyred sigh and rolled her eyes and shove moved some of her supplies. "Geez, Tyler you're _such_ a baby."

"I am _not_," Tyler retorted as he made himself more comfortable. "You just take up too much room."

"You just take up too much room," Tessa mimicked in a higher pitched voice. "Nah, nah-nah, nah-nah, nah. Nah, nah-nah, nah-nah, nah."

"Will you two please stop it?" Throttle reprimanded in his firm, but gentle way. "Am I going to have to pull over?"

"_Would_ you?" Tessa asked hopefully. "I'm hungry."

"We _just_ ate," Throttle said in disbelief.

"But that was an _hour_ ago," Tessa countered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Throttle looked to Rally in utter disbelief.

Rally simply smiled and chuckled softly. "Don't you just _love_ growth spurts?"

Throttle looked in the rear-view mirror and took in the sight of his daughter. At fifteen, Tessa was beginning to grow out of her awkward adolescent stage and into a beautiful young women. She was already two inches taller than her mother, and still had the potential for at least six more inches. She was growing so fast. His little girl was becoming a woman and there was nothing Throttle could do about it. He sighed and gave a small shake of his head. "Where does she put it all?" he asked softly.

"Hah!" Tyler exclaimed. "_I_ could tell you!"

"Shut up!" Tessa exclaimed as she swatted her brother.

"Tyler!" Both Throttle and Rally reprimanded together.

"Tyler, that wasn't very nice," Rally reprimanded. "Now apologize."

"_What_?" Tyler asked in disbelief. "But _she _just-"

"No buts about it, Tyler," Throttle said as he looked at his son through the rear-view mirror. "Now apologize to your sister."

"Aw," Tyler grumped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry."

"_Maybe _I'll forgive you," Tessa snarked sweetly.

"Tessa...!" Throttle and Rally prompted.

"Just kidding," Tessa said with a roll of her eyes as she put her ear-bud back into her ear.

The four of them were silent for several moments. Then...

"Are we there yet?" Tyler asked.

Both Throttle and Rally groaned.

This was going to be a long drive...

* * *

_...Maverick Transport; a few hours later..._

Carly Maverick sat between her two brothers in the back seat-her arms crossed over her chest and her ears flattened in annoyance. Every so often Ace or Frehley would poke her...sometimes the both of them at the same time, but it was not so they could get her attention. It was simply their way of dealing with their boredom.

"Quit it," Carly growled under her breath.

Ace poked her.

"Quit it."

Frehley poked her.

"Quit it."

Both boys looked at each other over their sister's head and grinned. Though they were all three the same age, both boys towered a head above their sister. Sharing an identical impish grin before nodding, they both poked her in unison.

Finally, Carly could not take it anymore!

"Mom! Ace and Frehley keep poking me!"

Reina sighed and turned in her seat to face her brood-her long blond hair twisted in its usually braid that fell over one shoulder. "Ace...Frehley...stop touching your sister."

"Yes, mama," both boys said together.

"Thank you," Reina said with a smile before turning back around in her seat.

"Don't worry kids," Modo said with a smile as he looked at his brood through the rear-view mirror. "We'll be there soon, then you can play with your friends."

"Good," Carly grumped. "I can _finally _be away from heckle and jeckle," she said as she took turns glaring between her two brothers.

Ace and Frehley looked at each other over their sister's head once more. Their eyes narrowed slightly before they silently nodded and turned their attention back to their sister and deliberately raising their hands-pointing as though to poke her.

Carly's eyes widened. "Don't you dare..."

Ace and Frehely inched their fingers closer.

"Don't you dare...!"

Both boys inched closer.

"Don't you-" She blinked in surprise when her brothers stilled their movements, and for a moment her heart sored with the hope that her brothers had listened to her.

But then...

"I'm not touching you!" Ace and Frehley said in unison with matching impish grins as they hovered their fingers just centimeters away from their sister.

"MOM!" Carly shrieked in frustrated annoyance as her ears went flat against her head.

Both Reina and Modo groaned before looking to each other helplessly. "Are we there yet?"


End file.
